Hooked
by JC
Summary: Teen fic Prue is on the verge of a break down can friends help? family? or does she need to take more drastic measures?
1. Temptation

Hooked

Disclaimer: They belong to spelling, no profit made, blah blah

Prue: 16 nearly 17

Piper: 15

Phoebe: 13

Chapter 1 - Temptation

After yet another boring lesson she almost cried with pleasure that the bell rang and she was free! Free! Free! At last... well, at least for the next fifteen minutes, she made her way to the quad where she could at least sit down and get some fresh air.

Spotting her friend Michelle sitting one of the tables she went over to join her, and to bitch about yet another boring crappy lesson with Miss Ince and empathised this by putting her head down on her books.

"Ooh you look how I feel. What did you just have?"

"Maths." Prue groaned without taking her head off her books. "Glad it was you and not me." Her friend laughed. "I feel you're sympathy really I do." She again moaned. Finally after mastering the strength needed, she lifted her head and began to chat about the usual from who's this week's hottie to the biggest bitch.

Failing to stop a yawn and the tears in her eyes from escaping, Michelle grew worried. "Feeling tried yet again? You've been doing that non-stop lately. You okay?"

"Nothing much, just working weekends at Buddy's, chasing Phoebe, looking after my sisters, studying and lastly fighting with Phoebe." Prue explained once again failing to her yawning.

"Look on the bright side at least she keeps you young and fit." Prue shot her, her infamous 'look'. "It's easy for you to say, you haven't got sisters."

"Nope, but I have three..." She hesitated closed her eyes, she felt the tear creeping out, she open her eyes and corrected herself. "Sorry, I had three older brothers... Believe me two older brothers thinking that they're your dad is much worst." Prue gave a sympathetic smiled knowing the reason behind her sorrow, as she herself lost her mum but a friend suffered more she had lost her mother, father and brother in circumstances that Prue didn't know and she wasn't the person to ask knowing how upsetting it can be to open those wounds. She knows that when she will be ready to open up she will and Prue will be there for her. But had to disagree with her statement. "Believe me they're not...Just yesterday, Phoebe nearly caused a riot, because she had refused doing her homework. When asked why, do you know what she said? 'I don't see why I should do something that I am not going to be using when I leave school." Michelle winced, knowing only too well what a short fuse Prue has and could also turn violent if no one was there to hold her back.

"What did you do?"

"What I do everyday shout, yell, scream, grounded then almost slapped when she opened her mouth. I was so fuming that it took Piper almost everything to calm me down."

"So you didn't let her get her side of the story?" Prue groaned. "Now you sound just like Piper. I came so close I wouldn't forgive myself if I did." Michelle put a comforting arm around her in reassurance. "I know you, you wouldn't do that. You are working too hard, I mean you have a weekend job, you in school, got a family to help look after, plus all your free time is used to study. Most people would have cracked by now. You need to take a break and chill out."

"I wish it was that simple." Prue answered back and smiled. "It is that simple, believe me..." The bell rang for next lesson before she could finish her sentence.

Going to their lockers to collect their books for the next lesson, Prue waited wanting Michelle to carry on. "What?"

"Finish what you were saying before the bell rang, about how I can chill." Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was near them. Knowing that the coast was clear she showed Prue on exactly what she meant. "These, my friend are what I meant about relaxing." Prue looked at the baggy before her and quickly covered up the bag which contains several different coloured pills. She was now fully awake and alert, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her to one side. "Are you NUTS! If you get caught with those you will be expelled on the spot." Michelle in turn grabbed Prue and they began to head towards the nearest girl's toilets, again making sure no was around. "See? This is what I meant about relaxing, you worry too much, and these will help you to loosen up."

"They're drugs."

"Oh my god so they are." Michelle smiled. "Look Prue, I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to do, I'm just asking you to think about it. You're shattered, these will help you."

"It's just I never seen these kind of pills before, what are they?" She asked, surprising herself when she took the bag to take a closer look. "They called wonderland..."

"...as in Alice?" Michelle smiled and carried on. "... Something like that. Only a few people know about it. Seeing as I created them." Prue looked at her shocked. "You made these?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to know." She replied before handing back the little bag. "Come on, we're late."

"Wait!" Prue sighed. "If you're worried about me blabbing, believe me I won't, now let's go, before we get in a more trouble. COME ON!"

Michelle just stood where she was. "Look take them, I can see you are curious about them."

"Maybe I am, but I also know what curiosity did to the cat."

"Look, it was a friendly gesture; I'm just worried about you just take them and think about it if you don't use them. Then bin them, it's that simple." She held the bag out again dangling in front of her. Prue bit on her lips and reached out for them. "Okay, fine... I think about it..."

"Look trust me, it will leave you smiling and feeling good like the Cheshire cat."

"Yeah I gathered but if I do take these and see a rabbit asking me what the time is or a talking caterpillar I'm giving them back to you."

"Fair enough. Look it's not worth going to this lesson now let's skip it."


	2. If you had a fast car

Chapter 2 If you had a fast car

Having already missed one lesson she made extra care to be on time for the next one. However, as everyone got to their seats and the teacher entered she couldn't concentrate on what was going on around her. She was too engrossed with her own thoughts.

As the bell rang telling everyone that school has ended she still sat in her chair. Until Michelle elbowed her. "Huh?"

"Hey, it's home time."

"Yeah, right let's go." After picking up her things and walking out of the school's front door, Michelle notice the distant look on Prue's face and knew exactly what was on her mind. "You are thinking about those pills aren't you?"

"No..." Michelle gave a look and she back down. "Maybe I am but... I can't..." She went to put her hand in her pocket to give them back to Michelle but then stopped. "What do they exactly do?"

"They are like simulates, like those over the counter caffeine tablets, you my best mate I wouldn't hurt you. Trust me, we known each other since primary school why would I want to start hurting you now? I've got no reason to. Besides I take them all the time and I'm still alive and kicking. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately you look like you're going to collapse."

"I know, I know... It's just after me preaching on and on about what I would do to my sisters if I ever caught them using drugs I be a hypocrite."

"So don't tell them, Prue you're the oldest and the benefits on being the oldest is that you can make and break your own rules." They both stopped as they reached Prue's car. "Look, don't knock on what you haven't tried, you're tired and this is a little pick me up. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not just that... drugs...I'm head cheerleader."

"Oh my god Prue it's not like doing a 800m run..." She stopped when she spotted Prue's younger sisters and changed the subject to their friend Shaun's party. "You going to Shaun's party?."

"Damn, I forgotten about that. I would love to go but knowing my luck I end up working or babysitting. Besides Andy might be there."

"So? You broke it off with him. Why would you let that spoil your fun? This is what I meant about chilling out... you're sixteen...For..."

"Hi Michelle." Phoebe called. "Hey squirt... Get into any more trouble?" Phoebe groaned.

"You heard."

"Yep, who was the lucky teacher..."

"Mr Powell."

"Ouch...!"

"Yep, detention for a month..."

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it." Michelle turn and gave a nod of acknowledgement towards Piper who in turn gave a small smiled and got inside the car. "Well, we best be off want a lift?" Offered Prue . "Nah, I wait for my brother thanks, though and let me know about tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I will. See you."

"Bye."

When Prue got into the driver's seat she started the car and they headed off home. "How was your day been?" Looking at the rear view mirror to see Piper. "You know the usual." Prue shook her head it was like pulling teeth Prue knew how hard it was for Piper in school but she didn't do herself any favours by not making any effort herself to overcome those problems. So she turn to Phoebe to see if she had any better of a day, she needed to have a conversation to stop her own mind drifting from the talk she had with Michelle. "So Pheebs what about you? How was your day?"

"The same."

'Great a long journey home in silence...' She sighed and turned up the radio and Tracy Chapman's Fast Car was on.


End file.
